The Various Songs Song-Fic
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: Trunks Runs Away- What Happens When Vegeta Finds Out About It?


The Various Songs Song-Fic  
By SS4Vegeto  
  
A/N: I adjusted the lyrics to some songs so that it suited whoever the song is for.  
Review at my new e-mail, Sage_Date_Of_Korin@Yahoo.com or the old one at BusterSword16@Yahoo.com . But if you ask any questions, please send them to the new e-mail, because I'll be checking it much more often than the old one now. Thanks! *SS4Vegeto*  
Songs are as follows and for who and why:  
1) Spanish Lullaby by Selena. It's for Trunks, because it's so true for him.  
2) Tommorrow's Gonna Come Too Soon by Eve 6. Also for Trunks, reflecting on his friendship with Goten and how he won't be able to see him again.  
3) Wish by Nine Inch Nails. For Trunks, because that's how he feels. Revised from "Twenty-six years on my way to Hell" to "Fourteen years on my way to Hell".  
4) I don't know who did it or what the name is... It's for how Vegeta is feeling right about then.  
5) It's Not Easy Being Me, I don't know who it's by. It's for Trunks and Vegeta (it's how both of them are feeling).  
6) Closing Time by SemiSonic. For Trunks and Vegeta, reflecting on just about everything in this fic, if you get it.  
7) Who I Am, I have no clue who it's by. It's for Trunks, and how he feels in the very end of the fic and all.  
**Got it? Good.... That's VERY good... Wait 'till I do anymore of these! This is gonna get pretty good... Heh heh heh (maniacal laughter). Okay, anyway, R&R. I love getting reviews, but please no flames! Flames will bring dishonor down upon me! So please, no flames! -SS4Vegeto**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------  
I want to be where the sun warms the sky,  
When it's time for ciesta you can watch them go by,  
Beautiful faces no cares in this world,  
Where a girl loves a boy and a boy loves a girl.  
Tropical, The island breeze, This is where I want to be.  
-----------------------------------------  
The black-haired boy smiled and laughed at something the boy with lavender hair said.  
"That wasn't supposed to be a joke, dummy." Trunks, the lavender-haired boy, told Goten, the black-haired boy. They were fourteen years old and at freshmen level in their high school.  
"Really? When? Why? How?" Goten asked. Trunks put a finger to his mouth, the sign to be quieter.  
"Shh. I don't want to get in trouble!" Trunks warned quietly, as they were in the middle of a class, "You ask why and I'm telling you: I can't take it anymore! When is so easy, but if I said you should know that I'd be giving you way too much credit. Tonight."  
"Tonight? But, how?"  
"Window."  
"But Trunks!" Goten whined, "Where will you go?"  
"I dunno. Somewhere." Trunks replied.  
"You could come to my place!"  
"Your dad would tell my mom."  
"Oh."  
"That's what I thought you'd say." Trunks said, exasperated, "Anyway, I'll find someplace. I'll call you or something when I get to a good place."  
"But-" Goten started, but was cut off by Trunks.  
"But nothing. I know it might be a while, but you know I wouldn't lie."  
"Okay." Goten replied, not knowing what else to say. I'll have to tell Gohan about this, he thought.  
"I'll see you later." Trunks said as the bell rang, "Maybe."  
------------------------------  
Here's a toast, To all those who knew me all too well.  
Here's to the nights we felt alive,  
Here's to the tears you knew I'd cry,  
Here's to goodbye, Tommorrow's gonna come too soon.  
------------------------------  
Goten walked over to where his older brother, Gohan, was writing something in a notebook for college (the man is twenty-five years old and still in college! Makes sense.. He was fighting for two years after getting out of high school, and is now in his final year at a five-year college).  
"Hey Gohan?" Goten asked. Gohan looked quickly at his younger brother, surprised at the interruption.  
"What's up?" Gohan asked, running a hand through his short black (spiky) hair.  
"I think something's up with Trunks.."  
"Like...?" Gohan inquired. Goten shook his head slightly.  
"He was talking about running away."  
"WHAT?!" Gohan asked, shocked, "Why?"  
"He said he couldn't take it anymore.." Goten replied.  
"Take what?"  
"He didn't say."  
"You mean you didn't ask."  
"Uh... Yeh."  
"What DID he say?" Gohan asked with a sweatdrop.  
"Uh.. That he'd call me when he finds someplace to stay. He didn't even KNOW where he was gonna go!"  
"When is he going?"  
"Tonight."  
"Crap." Gohan sighed, "Thanks for telling me, Goten. But I think we should let him go... For now."  
"What do you mean by that?" Goten asked, curious and confused.  
"He'll turn up eventually.." Gohan explained, "And if he does call you, we can star-sixty-nine him and see what comes up."  
"Ohhhh..." Goten said, finally understanding.  
"Don't worry, Goten. We'll get him back." Gohan reassured his brother, "We're the Z-team, remember?"  
"Yeah!" Goten replied enthusiastically, not being the kind of person who stayed depressed for long.  
"You go help Mom out or do your homework..." Gohan told him, "I've got a little more work to do, then I'll call Videl and we can get something worked out about all of this."  
"Yeh, you mean your gonna do YOUR homework and then make a call to your girlfriend!" Goten teased.  
"That is NOT what I said!" Gohan insisted.  
"Whatever." Goten said, leaving.  
"Poor Trunks.." Gohan whispered.  
------------------------------  
This is the first day, Of my last days.  
Built it up, Now I take it apart.  
Climbed up real high, Now I fall real hard.  
No need for me to stay, The last thing left, I just threw it away.  
I'm the one without a soul, I'm the one with this big hole.  
No tale for me to tell, Fourteen years on my way to Hell.  
I put my faith in God and my trust in you, Now there's nothing more for me to do.  
Got to listen to your big-time hard-line bad luck.  
Don't think you're having all the fun, You know me, I hate everyone.  
Wish there was something real,  
Wish there was something true,  
With there was something real,  
In this world full of you.  
------------------------------  
Trunks piled some spare clothes into a backpack, along with some food that he had been saving.  
Slinging the backpack on one shoulder, he opened the small window wide enough for him to get out of.  
"Bye, Mom... I'll miss you." He whispered, looking back for an instant before running away out the window.  
He ran as far as he could, until he reached a city far enough away that he felt that it was safe to stop. He took a small blanket out of his backpack and curled up on the ground in an alley.  
The next morning, he woke up and put the blanket back into the backpack and set off. He didn't have too much money, but it was enough.  
He kept walking until he reached the next town over. There, he checked in for one night to a small, inexpensive hotel.  
He smiled, reaching for the phone. It was almost four p.m., so Goten would be home.  
He dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.  
"Hello? Son residence." A female voice on the other end asked. ChiChi, Goten and Gohan's mother.  
"Hi Mrs. Son. Is Goten there?" Trunks asked in a quiet tone.  
"Hold on just a minute." ChiChi said. There was a pause, then a brief "thanks" from Goten as he came on.  
"Hi Trunks!" Goten said happily.  
"Gee, how'd you know it was me?" Trunks asked drily.  
"Mom knew your voice."  
"That was a retorical question.."  
"Oh, sorry."  
"How's it going?" Trunks asked.  
"Okay. How are you doing?"  
"Alright. I checked into a hotel for the night. Then I'm moving on again."  
"Oh. That's cool I guess."  
"Mm. So, has Mom called the cops yet?"  
"Yeah."  
"I thought so. She's way too paranoid."  
"That isn't paranoid! You ran away! Of course she's worried!"  
"Shut up. I don't want a lecture. How's Dad taking it?"  
"Cool as a cucumber, per usual."  
"I didn't THINK he'd do anything out of the ordinary 'cuz of it."  
"Well, he did ask my dad if he knew anything about it.."  
"Really?" Trunks asked, amused, "What'd he say?"  
"Well, it was something along the lines of 'Kakkarrot if you have anything to do with my son's dissappearence I'll kill you'..." Goten explained.  
"What did your dad do?"  
"He insisted that he had no idea where you are."  
"Oh. Did Dad buy it?"  
"No."  
"Strangely, I didn't think he would."  
"Good point." Goten replied.  
"I'd better go. This goes on the bill, y'know." Trunk said, "I'll call again sometime."  
"Yeah. Bye." Goten said, hanging up.  
Trunks sighed. This is gonna take a while to get used to, he thought.  
---------------------  
Oh and my origami, Fold it up and just pretend, Demented as the motives in your head.  
I would swallow my pride, I would choke on the rinds,  
But the laughter of you would leave me empty inside.  
Swallow my doubt, Turn it inside out, Find nothing but faith in nothing.  
Wanna put my tender heart in a blender, Watch it spin 'round to a beautiful oblivion.  
Rondez-vous then I'm through with you.  
---------------------  
Vegeta stood on a mountain-top, trying to sense his son's power-level somewhere.  
This is not as easy as that Namek makes it look... Vegeta thought.  
He supposed that it worked best on people whom one was close to, and Vegeta, unfortunately, was not very close to his son, Trunks.  
"He could have lowered his power-level." Goku suggested from nearby, snapping Vegeta out of his concentration.  
"Kakkorot, go away." Vegeta snarled.  
"I'm just saying, you should try sensing the pattern of his power-level, not the actual power of it." Goku explained hastily, lest he not finish talking before Vegeta decided he was worthless and threw him off the mountain.  
"Hm. For once you have a good idea, Kakkorot." Vegeta said.  
Now Goku was sure that something was wrong. Vegeta NEVER thanked him for anything, or even gave him credit, he just went along with it like he had thought of it. Usually, anyway.  
Something was definately wrong. Could it be that Vegeta is actually WORRIED about Trunks? Goku asked silently, then thought, Of course he is. After all, he IS his only son.  
"You sure your okay, Vegeta?" Goku asked. Vegeta didn't even grace his question with a reply.  
"Found him." Vegeta whispered in a harsh tone.  
"Vegeta, don't be too bad on him, okay?" Goku pleaded. He didn't want to see Trunks hurt.  
"I'll do what I want, Kakkorot." Vegeta said angrily.  
"Vegeta! Don't HURT him!"  
"Did I ask YOUR opinion on what I do?"  
"But-!" Goku started, but stopped when he realized that Vegeta had already taken off.  
Goku set off to follow him.  
-----------------------  
I can't stand to fly, I'm not that naive, I'm just here to find the better part of me.  
I wish that I could cry, Fall upon my knees, Find a way to lie about the home I'll never see.  
Don't be so absurd, Don't you see? Even hero's have the right to bleed.  
I may be disturbed, But even hero's have the right to dream. It's not easy to be me.  
I'm more than a bird, I'm more than a plane, I'm more than some pretty face beside a train.  
It's not easy being me.  
-----------------------  
Trunks was walking through the city when he sensed two VERY familiar powers.  
"Oh, no." He whispered, knowing that he couldn't outrun his father Vegeta AND Son Goku.  
The fourteen-year-old boy ran through the streets, not minding that he ran into people, or things. He just ran, as fast as he could, trying to lose himself in the early-morning crowd.  
He could sense them getting closer.  
Trunks cursed and tried to go even faster.  
Finally he broke out of the city and flew upward, going into Super Saiyan as he did so, knowing that they had a lock on him, so it didn't matter if he powered up.  
He was going as fast as he could, trying desperately, and pointlessly, to escape.  
He thought he almost saw something fly in front of him. He realized too late that it had been Goku in Super Saiyan mode. He flew straight into the older man, who grabbed his arm and held him there.  
Vegeta hovered in front of Trunks, very imposing, especially now, as he was in Super Saiyan mode and NOT happy.  
"Boy, what were you doing?" Trunks' father asked him. Trunks tried to look away, but Goku held his face straight, not letting him get out of this so easily.  
"Getting out of here." Trunks replied, trying not to sound as scared as he felt.  
"Kakkorot, let him go and leave." Vegeta told Goku.  
Goku flew a ways away, but stayed close enough to see the goings-on.  
"Why did you run away?" Vegeta asked Trunks, who had since powered-down and was looking up at his father with his brilliant blue eyes, trying not to look afraid.  
"I couldn't take it anymore."  
"Couldn't take WHAT?"  
"Living in a house where nobody cares." Trunks replied quietly.  
"Hm? What about your mother?" Vegeta asked, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere asking what about him.  
"She's way too busy for me! You know that!" Trunks said, then slapped a hand over his mouth, realizing that under normal circumstances Vegeta would have hit him for that outburst.  
Trunks looked up fearfully, waiting for the hit.  
It never came.  
----------------------  
Closing time, One last call for alchahol so finish your whiskey or beer.  
Closing time, Time for you to go out to the places you will be from.  
Closing time, This room won't be open 'till your brothers and your sisters come.  
Closing time, You don't have to go home but you can't stay here.  
So gather up your jackets, Move it to the exits, I hope you have found a friend.  
Closing time, Every new beginning comes from some other begginnings end.  
I know who I want to take me home, I know who I want to take me home, Take me home.  
----------------------  
Trunks blinked. His father stood in front of him, a softened look on his face.  
"What about me?" Vegeta asked quietly, knowing the answer.  
Trunks looked up, wondering about the question. He couldn't lie about it though.  
"If you do care, you certainly don't act like it." Trunks replied in a low tone, trying not to be cruel about it, or show how scared he was that his father would take it as sarcasm and hurt him.  
Vegeta looked down at his son, who looked a lot more scared than he would have liked to look, and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry." Vegeta said quietly, "I'm sorry."  
Then he pulled his son into an embrace. Trunks' eyes widened, but then he closed them, relaxing into his father's hug.  
----------------------  
I'm a saint, I'm a sinner.  
I'm a loser, I'm a winner.  
I'm steady and I'm stable.  
I'm young and I am able.  
----------------------  
=END= 


End file.
